CREAM
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: Static Shock and Young Justice crossover invole. Karen(Bumblebee) an sadtic orphan that sells drugs for a living to survive meets a cute red head Roy(Speedy) at a bar who wants her to be his new "partner in crime" and join a powerful mafia called "Titans". The story is waaayyyyy better then the summary and chapter 2 and 3 aren't so great...but chapter 4 well be better
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

"What a pretty lady like you doing here in a place like this"

Bumblebee (Karen) didn't pay the man no attention. She ask the bar-tender for another round . Then he turned to the man next to Karen and ask what he wanted. Karen notice needle marks all over bar-tenders right arm.

"I have the same thing this beautiful young lady next having"

Bee rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

_"Oh so he one of those white boys who want some of that jungle-fever action"_

The bar-tender came back with the flit next to Bumblebee drink. Before the bar-tender left to go to a costumer at the end of the bar Bee stopped him.

"Hey if you lookin' for a taste I'm yo girl and got that stuff too" she said as she took another sip.

"How much" the bar-tender asked with hungry eyes

"The depends how much you want" The bar-tender gave her a hundred dollar bill. She reached for her bag and ask him what he wants.

"Got any Heroin" His eyes became hungrier.

"Yup" she gave him a bag full of heroin thats actually worth 70 bucks, but she didn't tell him and he didn't ask for change back.

"Drug dealer huh" The guy next to her asked very curious.

"Yeah you lookin to buy" she notice he was wearing a real black italian suit looked like it costed to two-thousands dollars and a golden Versace watch on his right wrist. And Versace sun-glasses that match his watch sitting down right to him on the table . A young white guy who's pretty damn sexy and probably in his early twenty's with natural red hair and dark brown eyes

"Nope, I'm lookin' for a partner" he said while he was texting someone on his iPhone six.

"What kind of partner" she finished her drink and waved at the bar-tender to bring her another one.

"Someone who does what you do for a living, but don't sell, deliver"

Bee laughed, she finished down her second drink pretty quick and got up from her seat.

"No thanks I think I'll pass cause I ain't no delivery girl" she left the bar-tender a tip and walked towards the door to leave.

"Okay, just to let you know I don't take no for an answer and you'll being seeing my face a lot till you say yes".

She ignored him and walked on to the sidewalk there were a bunch of kids walking pass her that she go to school with. One of them was her ex-boyfriend, Mal and his new girlfriend Sharon who was Bee's best friend, or at least she thought. She checked her iPhone 5c to see what to the time it is. It was 10:15 and chilly. She really shouldn't be out at night by herself.

Bumblebee lives in the most dangerous side of Jump City, **"The Jungle" **is what her hood is the reason it's called that because people who live in "The Jungle" act like complete phyco paths. A crime is commented every 5 seconds. All kinds of people getting killed every day. Junkies on every corner trying to rob everyone for drug money. Cops are afraid to come down there. The only time they come down there is when someone gets murdered and that's it. They don't come down there for nothing else. Except for officer Richard "Dick" Grayson. He goes down there time to time talking to the kids about staying away from drugs and bad people and what they could do to change their community. He always on Bee's ass making sure she not up to her bad habits both of them are real close.

But there's more than one hood . Theres seven hoods and all ran 7, 8, 10, 11 or 12 blocks or more depends what hood you in and most streets don't have names just numbers of the streets which is kinda weird to Karen. Theres **"Murder Streets", "The Ace Block", "Belly",** ** "Kings Pin" , "Puma Heights", "Satan Sins", **and Karens hood **"The Jungle"**. But of all hoods **"The Jungle" **is the most dangerous.

**"Murder Streets" **ran 8 blocks up to 1ths and 8th St. **"The Ace block" **ran 10 blocks up to 9th to 18th St . **"Belly" **ran 7 blocks to 19th to 25th St**. "Kings Pin", "Satan Sins", "Puma Heights" **ran 11 and 12 excepted **"The Jungle"**. **"Kings Pins" **which is an all latino neighborhood most of them are from South America, a few Afro-Latinos from Brazil and Colombia, the rest are just plain latino from Peru, Chile, Argentina and other parts of South America ran 11 block up to 26th to 37th St. **"Satan's Sins" **also runs 11 blocks to 38th to 49th St. **"Puma Heights" **ran 12 blocks up to 50th to 62nd St. And finally** "The Jungle"** the largest and biggest hood of them all, speaking that Jump City is pretty freaking huge, ran up to 22 blocks 63rd to 85th St. All of the hoods are run by gangs and drug lords. **"The Jungle" **which is an all Caribbean , Latino Caribbean, and African-American neighborhood . Lot of people from, Jamaica , Haiti , Puerto Rico, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Virgin Islands, Barbados and other parts of the Caribbean and African-Americans lives there .

The rest is pretty much African-American neighborhoods. All of them are run by the most powerful untouchable drug lord in Jump city, Victor Stone lot of people call him . He has a gang called the **"Titans"**,they do all his dirty work for him. He controlled The Jungle the most. It was run by a white guy name Oliver Queen. Everyone called him Arrow Karen meet him was once at a bar. He was funny and a flirt, he died from liver cancer a few years back lot people think he still alive.

She walked down 72nd Bank St. to go home. She lived on 68th Carlson Ave. which is kinda a far walk, the blocks are pretty long. She was tired and a little drunk. She notice a really nice black BMW pulled up beside her and the window on the passenger side was down.

"Need a ride" it was the same guy from the bar.

"No thank you..you probably some damn rapist" she said as she kept walking.

"No I'm not like that...I'm just a nice guy who give beautiful ladies like you a ride home" he said with a smile.

"And those beautiful ladies are your victim's " she was getting annoyed and cold.

"Listen this a dangerous neighborhood and something tells me you live kinda far...these are long ass blocks".

_"He have a point"_ she thought.

"And I hate to see you get hurt by some junkie"

Karen remember she have a small loaded hand-gun in her jacket pocket and she was too tired to walk all the way home.

"Okay" she said with a wicked evil screwed up grin.

_"If he does somethin' strange I'll blow his brains out and take his nice ass car"._

She got in the car and it was dopest car she ever been in. It had black and red leather material, real leather too and a large sun roof with dark tented windows. She was speechless, she notice the dash-board lights turned different color which was cool.

"Like my car" the man from the bar said.

"Yeah dis is nice...what you do for a living and to let you know I'm ain't no hoe so don't get any ideals".

The man laughed, "Naw, I knew right off the bat you ain't that kinda chick...where you heading too".

"68th Carlson Avenues..."

_"So he most be from "The Ace Block" cause I know there's a few whites that live over that way"_.

"What your name" the man ask as he drove down the stop light.

"My name is Karen Beecher , but everyone in my hood calls me Bumblebee and take a right down here is a shorter way".

"Bumblebee huh?...how you got that name" he ask as he took right turn.

"I always wear black and yellow and I love honey more than anything and my mom use to call me her little Bumblebee in front of my friends and they start calling that name to get on my nervous. And they still calling my that to this very day. And plus I hate my name "Karen" it so boring I wish my parents could have name me something else" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"But I got use to it...you" she had her hand in her pocket touching the hand-gun.

"My name is Roy Harper...everyone calls me Speedy".

_"Speedy?...most be in the mafia cause the way he dress he sure as hell ain't in a street gang"._

"You know you still didn't ask me my question" she looked over at him noticing how cute he is.

"And what question is that".

"What you do for a living"

"I'm a delivery and pick-up boy and do something else for a living" he pulled up at a stop light on 71th St.

_"Do something else...?"._

"So you deliver and pick-up drugs?...that don't sound like fun".

"Actually it's fun, but my job would be easier if I had a partner".

"Oooo so that's way you offer me a ride cause you want me to by your little follower huh".

Speedy chuckled and made a sharp left turn to another short cut.

"There aren't to many drug dealers like you, I can tell your smart and know how to make many quick and very open , honest, also easy-going...unless I'm wrong"

_"I'am kinda easy-going I usually don't talk to strangers unless they askin' for drugs"._

"And it's about time I have a beautiful hot sexy female partner" he grinned wildly.

"How much will I get paid" Bee really didn't care about anything else he said so far, she just wanted to know how much money would she get paid.

"Depends what kind of job it is...about 10 to 80k".

_"Jesus...I only make about 3k I never even made it close to 10 thousand dollars"_

"And you get to travel the world and get extra money if you do a real good job".

He really got Bee's attention. Making 10 to 80 grand and extra money. All sound good to her and travling the world. She never left Jump City or went outside The Jungle since she moved here when she was 6. And this is her chance to go see places that she never seen before except on TV . She thinking about excepting his offer.

"First I can agree on anything...who do you work for you have to work for someone...right?".

He was quiet with a smile on his face then he said, "Which one is your apartment building".

"The dark red one with all the kids setting on the steps" she point at the tallest apartment building on the block.

He pulled up in front of the building and had all the kids on the steps attention.

"I work for Victor Stone".

Bumblebee was shocked.

"You... work... for Victor freakin' STONE!" she leaned over to him very close to his face .

"Whoah easy I can't tell your surprise or want to kiss me...but if you want a kiss..."

He leaned close to kiss her, but she put a finger on his lips and leaned back away from him.

"Huh no...but I'll take your offer , but you'll have to prove you to me that actually work for Victor Stone before I'll really agree to anything".

"Got any plans tomorrow no".

"Okay give me your number and I'll text or call you so I can pick you up in the morning so we can talk more about business" he handed her his phone.

"You bet not be playing me or else" she gave him an evil mean look as she began to leave the car.

"I don't play around with anybody when it comes to money... when I feel like. Any why have a nice night" Bee closed the car door and he drove off down towards 69th.

She walked up the steps , all of kids looked at her.

"Dang Bee who was that" said Chanel who's Bee's best friend sitting next to her boyfriend .

"Nobody".

"Nobody" all the kids said in unison.

"Yo did you not see that car you just came out in that have to somebody cause a nobody don't have a BMW" DayDay Chanel brother said.

"Kar come sit down with me and DayDay, Morven move that hell over"

"Who's was in that car with you" Sharon ask as her little followers were whispering to each other and giggling.

"None ya know and can y'all move" DayDay and Morven moved over so Bee can sit down next to Chanel and her boyfriend.

"She probably got a new man or a suga daddy" whispered one of Sharon followers from up to of the stirs.

"I know who car that is too" one of Mal friend said

"Who car was that".

"Speedy's one of Victor Stone men, he a crazy ass white boy ,but makes a lot of doe"

_"He says who he really is after all"_

"So who was that" Chanel leaned close to Bumblebee very curious.

"Some dude who wants to do business with me".

"Fo' real tell me more about him"

"Fine ass white boy who pretty much like to make money one thing we got in common, and lookin' for a partner ".

"White boy? is he from Ace Block"

"Didn't ask..." Bee notice everyone was listening to their conversation and whispering to each other.

"Will I'm tired talk to you later".

"O come on Bee we barely seen or talk to each other for a few months"

She got up and head to the door until she heard someone called her name.

"A yo Bee got any of that Maryjane" she saw Mal on the passenger side and a few of his no good friends in the back of his royal blue Hummer-truck.

"How much you got" she shouted.

"I got 25 dollas" he pulled out the money from oversized jock football team jacket as he held it out the window.

She walked down the steps one last time and walked up to Mal's truck.

She looked in to see who was driving on the driver side.

"Hey Ebon long time no see wat brings you all the way to Jump City from Dakota".

"Taking care of business like always... how's Puff heard her and yo aunt moved out of Paris Island over to Dakota City".

"She good, she got back in school and now an honor student. She got a job too and staying out of trouble".

"Good" he said with happiness in his voice , but his face still had a hard serious mean look.

_"He still love her how cute"_.

She took the money from Mal hand and gave him the bag of weed.

"Thanks Bee...and take care" Sharon gave Mal a dirty look as she walked up with her followers behind her.

"Hmm...take care...you must miss me" Bee said as she smiled to herself she knew Sharon was listening as walked away.

"You broke with her...nigga you musta lost your damn mind" Ebon said to Mal as he lit a cigarette.

"Hum I can hear you" Sharon shouted at Ebon as she rolled her neck.

"Hum...bitch I don't care" Ebon shouted back as everyone in the back laughed even Mal laughed a little.

"HA good one Ebon" Bee said when she walked in the building and have to walk up four flights of stirs.

_"Finally here" _she opened the door to her apartment, walked in and put on all the locks on the door. She walked straight threw the kitchen that led to her bedroom

"I can finally sleep" she took off her cloths and put on her pajamas and hopped in bed pulling the covers over her and close her eyes.

_"Depends what kind of job it is...about 10 to 80k"._

She opened her eyes as his words popped up in her head.

_"And you get to travel the world and get extra money if you do a real good job"._

She rolled over on her back.

_"Do something else for a living" _

_"What exactly "Do Something Else for a Living" means...?"._


	2. Chapter 2 The Real Meeting

_"Hhmmmmmmmmmmmm...I know that you miss me baby"_

'"Rrrrhaaaha..." Bee groaned as she heard music playing.

_"I can make you wake"_

The music became louder.

_"And if you dive in like you did baby you will never see the end of the sea" _

Bumblebee lifted up her head to see your the music is coming from. Then she realize it was her ring tone. She was hoping who ever was calling her would call her later but the phone kept ringing. Which she actually wanted cause her ring tone is her favorite song that she can listen to all day. She love her some Tinashe.

_"Hate when you see me with does other niggas easy, Hate when see me shitin' all you wanta be me , Hate when see me rollin' up in my new web, Want you tell me baby who's the boss of this"._

She was singing along to the lyrics then something pop up in her head.

_"Okay give me your number and I'll text or call you so I can pick you up in the morning so we can talk more about business"._

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and answer it.

"Hello".

_"Well well I thought you would never hear from you again"._

_"Nigga you said I can make 10 to 80k and get a bounces also travel the world of course you gonna hear from me" _she thought to herself real fast.

_"Are you dress..."_

"No"

"Okay listen I'll be waiting outside in an hour or so, my boss wants to meet you ,see you later" He hung up his phone and turn to his boss.

"I see her all the time around the block doin' her thing. She real good at making money and handling her business. A few weeks back I seen her beat up a pregnant junkie who owe her money...she the type of girl we need".

"Question is... is she trust worthy and doesn't have a problem killing anyone that I want takin' out" his boss looked at him very hard.

"She doesn't have a problem beating up a pregnant lady".

"That's not the question" Aqualad said as he sat next down to Speedy.

"Aye nobody fuckin' ask you white" Speedy was in a good mood until Aqua came in ruined it.

"Look who's talking and I'm Native American and you need to stop watching Vine videos so damn much".

"If your Native American why you so pale?"

"What she look like" Their boss Victor Stone, puff on his cigar and blow the smoke in their face and both coughed.

"Jesus why do you like to blow smoke in our face all the time...and when are you gonna turn the damn lights it's a little dark in this bitch".

"The reason I like to blow in you two bitches faces cause I like to see y'all suffer and like it a bit dark and unless by the bills around here its gonna be dark the way I like it...now back to my question what does she look like".

"Hot black chick, , sexy lips, hour-glass figure, huge boobs and ass, she wears her hair in two afro-puffs which make her look really cute".

"Whats her name"

"Her name is Karen , but her street-name is Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee" Victor chuckled.

"Go get her and bring her to me it's about time I meet this "Bumblebee" cause you won't shut up about her".

"Ai Ai sir" Speedy got up and walked out the bosses office. Victor pulled out his phone and text someone and sat it down on his desk.

"I can't believe you agreeing to this...the girl is a neighborhood drug dealer and knows nothing delivering and negotiate with other dealers or being hitman does she even know how the mafia even works or ever kill anyone" Aqualad said worried as being his boss right hand man he sometime worries about his boss choices.

"Aqua it's called "Teaching" and it's about time for Speed to have a new partner".

"Yeah, but the last partner he had he got her knot-up and she was the best thing around here and when he was partner up with Jason they would fight and shoot at each other all the time and their partnership lasted for 5 months ".

"She Rocket little sister, she probably knows how the mafia works".

"Rocket...? she has a little sister?" Aqualad cocked up his left eyebrow with his mouth slightly open.

"Yup, I just text her and ask did she knew anyone name Karen who's also called Bumblebee when she lived in Jump City. I told her what she look like and lives over in The Jungle. She responded and said it's her little sister that she haven't heard from in a years. So let's see is she smart and clever like her sister and we need more female working for us".

"And how does she knows that girl really is her sister and not someone else with same name, looks, and street-name and plus she haven't heard from her in years"Aqualad still had the same face expression on his, left eyebrow cocked up and mouth slightly up.

"I'll ask the girl myself, if she is related to her. Rocket must have taught her how to sell drugs cause you can't learn by on your own unless your a genius or she learned from someone else "

Mean while , Bumblebee was already got dresses and looked nice. She wearing a her favorite cartoon character , Riley Freeman Scarface-style muscle t-shirt , torn-up bright white Celebrity Pink Jeans with jet black fish nets leggings underneath, black and white Nike wedges, real diamond rings on her index and middle finger on her left hand, and giant silver bamboo earrings with a giant machine gun symbols in the middle. Matching everything she has on. She also wore her hair silk back with gel into a afro-puff ponytail. She didn't feel like doing to two afro- puffs today. Her phone rang and she answered it.

_"I'm down stirs waitin' for ya just to let you know"._

"Okay I'll be down there in a minute" she hung up and her black jean-jacket hoodie and headed out the door.

She walked out of her apartment building and saw Speedy car parked out front. She walked and notice Mal and his friend watching her get in the car.

"Wow you look sexy".

"What ever" she rolled her eyes when was a the way in and close the door then on put the seat belt.

"Spicy...I like in a woman" he speed off.

He was wearing a black Gucci suit and his red shirt was unbutton at the top and he wore a solid gold chain around his neck and a gold Gucci watch.

"So here's the deal my boss wants you to be part of the crew cause we need more members".

"Why he need more members don't he thousand of men".

"Yeah , but lately he been killing them off cause they been going behind his back and taking money from him with his blessing".

"Damn he don't play".

"He doesn't like back stabbers" he stopped at a red light.

"Listen no mouthing off to him or do anything to piss him off. Don't cut him off while he's talking".

"That's it".

"That's it" Speedy mocked Bumblebee in a high pitch voice.

"You're an ass" she looked at him like she wanted to slap him.

"Tell me something I don't know"

Speedy drove on to the highway driving 88 miles which is above the city speed limit.

"I see way they call you Speedy".

"Why?am I driving to fast for ya".

"No I like men who like to drive fast".

"Really" Speedy went faster, the highway was pretty empty so they don't to worry about getting to any accidents.

They were finally at downtown. In 40 minutes they were in front of Jump City's largest popular night club **"DC Universe" **.

Victor Stone owns the club and many others in the city. They both got out the car and walked in the entrance, security let them in. They walked into a wide long hallway with blue lighting. At the end of the hall are double crystal doors. Bee took one step and the floor let up and looked down in saw large rhinestone inside the floor shinning in the bright light.

"This is freakin' dope " she looked up at Speedy with excitement in her eyes.

"This wat I said when the place first open".

They walked down the hall and reached the double the doors and open it.

"Whoah".

Bumblebee was amazed. The club is freaking dope she thought to herself. It stood up to 6 stories, it was big like a shopping mall but much taller. With lights turning different colors of blue and purple. And a huge waterfall in the middle of the club and above it look like some kind of office with dark tented window. And below the waterfall there's a dance floor. The dance floor was clear your can see kinds of spices of fish swimming around underneath your feet. On all five floors there's a bar and all booths had stripper polls that are clear with water and have rhinestone floating around inside. The couches in the booths are white with rhinestone and the tables looked like ice cubes. She looked closer and notice there a fish inside the table and walls on the club have really cool graffiti art designing. There's four elevators on each side and the elevator doors are shape like diamonds .And the rest of the club had her speechless and mind blown. The six floor also have dark tented windows.

"Dats the V.I.P section for the crew I'll show it to you later but first we got to meet the boss" they both stood there talking to each other and going over the stuff Speedy told Bee to do and not to do in the car.

"She fine as hell" Aqualad said looking out the office window on the six floor.

"Really" Jinx came standing next to him looking out the window.

"Hey boss have you see Speedy new partner".

He turned his chair and stood up to see.

"Damn" Victor was shocked to see how cute she was.

Speedy and Bumblebee walked into one of the elevator. Speedy press the 6 bottom. The went up and reached the six floor, the doors didn't open.

"I have to put in the password to open the doors".

He type in the password on a touch screen on the right side of the sliding door. The doors open and walked into a hall. They walked down and took a right turn there were two bodyguards with machine guns in their hands guarding the double door. The guards open the doors for Speedy and Bee they walked up a few steps and another double door with 2 more bodyguards gardening it and the same thing the guards down the way did. And finally enter the office.

The office was really cool. It looked like something out of a mafia movie.

"Hey Stoney this is Karen" they stood in front of his desk to Stones. Karen looked over his chair and notice a cute boy standing behind him. His long black hair silk back, wearing a black Gucci suit like Speedy with black shirt bottom all the way up with blue tie that match his blue piercing eyes .

_"Just like Robin's"_

And looked at the girl sitting on his desk. She have pink hair with four cornrows on both and the rest is straight held back a bun and have side bangs. She wore a black Prada dress and red bottoms. The red match the color of her lips and she was freaking pale. She look like some type of vampire out of a Twilight movie.

"So dis is Bumblebee" Victor Stone got up from his seat, he was pretty tall stood up to 6'5 and big as a football player which he was back when he was in high school. He wore a black Calvin Klein suit and a white shirt and a black tie and black Louis Vuitton shoes and diamond earrings, watch, rings,and a diamond chain around his neck.

"Leave us" .

Speedy and the others two walked away to leave.

"You'll be fine he doesn't bite...unless you piss him off" the girl with the pink hair said as she walked out the room behind Speedy and Aqualad.

He walked around her slowly like she was a piece of art in a museum. He like the way she stood up straight and showed no fear or looked nervous.

"Tell me about yourself Bee" he walked back to his desk and sat back down in his chair.

"Not much about me... just dat I like to make money and don't do shady shit"

_"I'm liking her already"_

"Where your from".

"The Jungle , but I'm originally from Paris Island, Dakota"

_"She probably is related to Rocket...I'll ask her later in the future"_

"Have any family".

"My parents died a few years back... I have nobody".

"How old are you".

"16... I'll be 17 in 4 months".

"Who you live with".

"Nobody but me .. ."

_" ? ... nobody called me that in years...Speedy pick a good one..."_

"Your 16...how you get a place on your own and not in the system".

"My landlord doesn't care how old you are as long you have the money to pay rent you have to worry about her calling CPS and make up some bull crap story about lying about my age or some crap like that ...".

"I see...before you become part of this family and become Speedy's new partner and case you didn't know Speedy or he didn't tell you. Not he's an only delivery and pick-up man...he's also hitman. Which means if you become his partner not only you'll be a delivery and pick-up girl you'll a hitman as well...how you do feel about..."

"How you feel bout what " she said very seductive.

_"Jesus Christ did he pick a good one!" _Victor leaned back into his chair and smiled.

"About killing someone..."

"...It's no different than beating up a pregnant lady in my book... ".

_"So far so good I like this chick ,but she wasn't the answer I was looking for"_

"Here's the rules don't make deals with other lords with out my blessing. Don't screw with me or anyone else in the family. Don't get high on the drugs I give you to deliver or take any money you pick-up, Don't do stupid shit to piss other lords off to start a damn war for fun unless I tell you to. And when I tell you to do something you do it...when I say left you go left, when I say right you go right, when I say kill you kill. Respect me and I respect you. And you do anything to fuck up my money more than once ...your dead and doesn't mean you a cute female doesn't I want have you sleepin' with the fishes...got all of that".

"Yeah I fell ya".

Victor was quiet as he had his hand over mouth. He reach over his desk and open a cigar box, took a cigar and lit it. He took a puff and blew the smoke in Bee's face. She didn't move , flinch, or coughed then he broke the silence.

"For now on till this very day at this very moment until the day you die...you are now a **"Titan"** for the rest of your life I would give you a street-name but you already have one " he took another puff of his cigar and blew the smoke out his nose.

"Respect the family and the family will respect you... always remember that" Victor got up from his chair and walked over to where Bee is standing and stopped right in front of her, leaned down and said.

"Welcome to the family... Bumblebee".


	3. Chapter 3 Part of the Fam

Lucy and Natsu was both standing next to each other on the balcony. "The snow and the moon is so beautiful". Lucy had an smile on her face looking up at the night sky full of stars while snow was slowly falling down. "It is beautiful". Lucy looked over at Natsu wondering what the heck he been drinking cause the Natsu she knows what even say such a thing like that , but she gave him an warm smile that made Natsu blushed. "You know you didn't have to tell Mirajean about my business" He said as he looked up at the sky hypnotized by the moon beauty. "She already kinda knew because she said you and Happy been spending the night here in the guild alot and when she mention about it and kinda slip out my mouth" Lucy giggled weakly hoping Natsu wasn't mad at her. "Your not mad at me right...if you are I'm sorry...". It was silences between them until Natsu broke it. "Have you ever thought of me more as an friend" Lucy a and speechless and didn't know what to say. "W-W-W-W WHAT!...hmmm...to be truthful...sometimes... I do... but you probably think of me as an sister or an cousin... something like that" Lucy said with an big smile that was stuck on her face. "I don't see you as my sister or cousin..." Natsu looked down from the moon and turned to look at Lucy making her blush like crazy as she notice how close she was to his face. "N-Natsu what all of this coming from". Natsu cupped his hand aside of Lucy face and looked deep into her eyes. "Lucy I know who think I'm an clueless idoit but I'm not even dough... I can be some times". Natsu lean in closer to Lucy face making Lucy uncomtorble and blush. "I know one thing I'm not clueless about and do you know what that is Lucy...". Lucy heart was racing not wanting to guess what going to happen next. "N-no what is it Natsu" Natsu gave Lucy his notorious smile. "Is that... I love you more then an friend Lucy". Natsu reached in his jacket pocket. "Merry Christmas Lucy" Natsu said with pure joy in his voice as he handed her an golden box. "N-Natsu you know you don't have to give me anything for Christmas". Lucy blushed, it felt like an dream to her but it was like she'll never wake up from it and she didn't wanted it to end, ever. "Open it" Natsu grind ear to ear, Lucy open the beautiful golden box, wants she looked to see what was inside it she broke down in tears it was the necklace she told Natsu when they we're both walking past the jewelry store an few months back.

**(Flashback)****, **_"Look Natsu"."Look at what Luc"."The necklace in the window...it's so beautiful ...to bad it 's worth 992,ooo jewels which I don't have...I can barely pay my rent..._ _but I'll work very hard to get that necklace even if I have to work three jobs I'll get that necklace"_._"What ever you say Luc". _ It was an heartshape necklace with multi-color diamonds going around in an swirl in the middle. "Natsu...it's so beautiful I don't know what to say" Natsu wiped away Lucy tears. "I actually forgot all about the necklace you was talking so much about ...until one day I was walking past the jewel shop and it caught my eye...when I saw the colors it remind me of the Zodiac Spirits you have then it started to remind me of you...and I start to remember how much you was talking about it...and I thought... you know...you'll like it as an Christmas present". "But Natsu...how could you afford it". Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I used all my savings...including my rent money". Lucy cried harder feeling guilty that she is the reason that him and Happy are homeless. "Lucy don't cry" Natsu pulled Lucy against his body and kissed her deeply. "Lucy...I love" he pulled her into another kiss and she kissed him back. "Natsu" she was going to kiss him again then she remember something she had for him. "Oh yeah I almost forgot" She pulled out an small red box and handed it to Natsu. Natsu open the box and there were two sets of keys. "Whats this" Lucy looked at Natsu and said "Its the keys to your new apartment right across from mines". Natsu began to cry "Lucy...I'll get 3,4,or 5 jobs to pay for your rent to repay you... been so good to me since the day we meet and I was to much an moron to see it and...and". Before he can finish what he was about to say Lucy kissed him. "Natsu you don't have to do that". Two pulled into another deep long kiss that last for 10 minutes. "Told you those two would get together, buy up Makarov " Macao said has he held out his hand. "I'll pay you tommorow" the old wizaed groaned. Everyone in the guild was standing in the balcony doorway cheering and Mirajane was taking pictures. "Okay leave these two love birds alone" Gray said as he waved everyone back into the guild. _"She could have been mine" _Gray said under his breathe lowly looking down at the ground with tears of the corner of his eyes as he walked back in the guild with the other behind guild members. "How long have they been standing there". Lucy asked very curious "Who knows...have you open your locket yet". "Locket" Lucy didn't know the necklacee was an locket. She open it music began the play and inside it said _**"**__**My Love For You Well Never Die". **_ "This music...I know this song and know all the lyrics to it". "Really how about you sing it" Lucy blushed. "I'm not an good singer". "Come sing for meeee...please" Natsu gave her most warmest smile he ever gave her. "Okay"

_"There used be a graying tower alone on the sea..." _

_"You became the light on the dark side of me..."._  
><em>"Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill".<em>  
><em>"But did you know,"<em>  
><em>"That when it snows",<em>  
><em>"My eyes become large and<em>  
><em>The light that you shine can be seen."<em>  
><em>"Baby,"<em>  
><em>"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."<em>  
><em>"Ooh,<em>  
><em>The more I get of you,<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah."<em>  
><em>"And now that your rose is in bloom".<em>  
><em>"A light hits the gloom on the gray."<em>  
><em>"There is so much a man can tell you,"<em>  
><em>"So much he can say".<em>  
><em>"You remain,<em>  
><em>My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby"<em>  
><em>"To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny."<em>  
><em>"Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"<em>  
><em>"But did you know,"<em>  
><em>"That when it snows,"<em>  
><em>"My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."<em>  
><em>"Baby,"<em>  
><em>"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."<em>  
><em>"Ooh, the more I get of you<em>  
><em>The stranger it feels, yeah"<em>  
><em>"Now that your rose is in bloom."<em>  
><em>"A light hits the gloom on the gray,"<em>  
><em>"I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,"<em>  
><em>"I've been kissed by a rose"<em>  
><em>I"'ve been kissed by a rose on the gray,"<em>  
><em>"...And if I should fall along the way"<em>  
><em>"I've been kissed by a rose"<em>  
><em>...been kissed by a rose on the gray."<em>  
><em>"There is so much a man can tell you,<em>  
><em>"So much he can say."<em>  
><em>"You remain"<em>  
><em>"My power, my pleasure, my pain."<em>  
><em>"To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby."<em>  
><em>"But did you know,"<em>  
><em>"That when it snows,"<em>  
><em>"My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."<em>  
><em>Baby,"<em>  
><em>"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."<em>  
><em>"Ooh, the more I get of you"<em>  
><em>"The stranger it feels, yeah"<em>  
><em>"Now that your rose is in bloom,"<em>  
><em>"A light hits the gloom on the gray."<em>  
><em>"Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray"<em>  
><em>"Ooh, the more I get of you"<em>  
><em>"The stranger it feels, yeah"<em>  
><em>"And now that your rose is in bloom"<em>  
><em>"A light hits the gloom on the gray"<em>

"Sorry Natsu I got carried away" she said a little embarrassed. "Are you kiddy your an amazing singer, I can listen you sing all day!". Lucy and two kissed once more. She broke the kissed finished the lyrics.

_"Now that your roses have bloom...a light hits an gloom...on the...gray..."_

Both of them walked back into the guild holding hands. Months later the two are married and moved into an large house that they can afford also happily married and they have an little bun baking in the oven who they going to name after Lucy late father, Jude .

Sorry for spelling errors and mess ups , but another then that, Happy Thanks Giving and Merry Christmas.

The song Lucy was singing is by Seal-"Kiss from an Rose" ~Bye-bye


End file.
